Shadow of a Doubt
by The Last Soul
Summary: The Titans meet Shadow and learn his intentions are to recruit superheroes with dark powers. He does so by kidnapping Raven and attempting to force her into joining him. RBB Finished
1. Shadow of a Doubt Part One

"Would you two cut it out?" Robin shouted at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were in the kitchen fighting  
  
over who was going to make dinner. "I'm trying to watch the News here."  
  
"I'd love to," Beast Boy yelled back snidely. "But if Cyborg thinks I'm havin' porkchops for dinner,  
  
he's insane!"  
  
"Just suck it up and swallow it! I had to eat your tofu stuff for breakfast this morning!"   
  
There were sounds of struggling, and then plates crashing to the floor.  
  
"I've never seen so many bad things happening at once. Tell me, is your planet under some sort  
  
of curse?" asked Starfire, cocking her head slightly while watching the TV.  
  
"Everyone's under a curse...," Raven replied without looking up from her book.  
  
"Oh....," Starfire said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"It's just the way the News is, Star, they have to show all the bad stuff in the  
  
world so we know what's going on," Robin explained, and then turned the volume up using   
  
the remote.  
  
WE JUST HEARD FROM A PHONE BOOTH OUTSIDE OF MARVIN'S WAREHOUSE, THERE IS A ROBBERY TAKING PLACE   
  
AT THIS VERY MOMENT. SUSPECT IS WEARING BLACK AND THREATENING THE EMPLOYEES---  
  
Suddenly, Robin's beeper went off.  
  
He leaped from the couch and looked at it. The T was flashing.  
  
"TITANS! TROUBLE!"  
  
******************  
  
"Why do I always have to sit in the back?" Beast Boy complained as they drove off in the T-car.  
  
"'Cause I don't want you messing with the car's controls," Cyborg retorted from the driver's seat.  
  
"Are you saying you don't trust me?" asked Beast Boy in an insulted tone.  
  
Cyborg looked at Beast Boy through the rear view mirrow. "That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Beast Boy crossed his arms and sat with a disgruntled expression. He then turned to Raven, who was  
  
sitting next to him.  
  
"How come Raven has to sit in the back? She doesn't mess with your controls."   
  
Raven turned from looking out the window when she heard her name.  
  
"She likes it back there," said Cyborg, "Don't you Raven?"  
  
Raven chose not to reply, instead she just smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Stop fighting, we're almost there," Robin ordered.  
  
"Good thing too 'cause---HEY! GETCHA BUTT OUT OF THE ROAD!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
A dark figure stood in the middle of the street, not moving an inch.  
  
"Is he crazy?" Beast Boy asked in alarm.  
  
"Dunno," Robin replied, "Cyborg, maybe you should move to the other lane."  
  
"Fine," Cyborg grumbled. But when he did, the dark figure moved in front of the car's path again.  
  
"HEY!" Cyborg yelled, and then started pounding on the horn.  
  
As the car approached the figure, the gang began to get nervous. They were only a few feet from hitting him.  
  
"STOP THE CAR!!!" Robin exclaimed.  
  
But it was too late to press the brakes.  
  
"HOLD ON!" Cyborg shouted and turned the wheel sharply to the left.   
  
The whole car tilted, Raven fell onto Beast Boy. It skidded for a few seconds, then stopped.  
  
The T-car lay on its right side next to the road.  
  
"Are we all alive?" asked Starfire.  
  
"I think so," Robin answered.  
  
"Dude, nice driving...," said Beast Boy from underneath Raven.   
  
"That was a close call," Cyborg said, rubbing his head. "Is everyone alright? What about you Rae?"  
  
"Yes, I'm alright," Raven muttered, trying to push herself off of Beast Boy.   
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"  
  
The car fell onto its four wheels.  
  
Each of the Titans unbuckled their seat belts and stepped out of the car.  
  
They looked around to see that the road was clear, not a car or person in sight.  
  
"Where do you think he went?" asked Beast Boy curiously, scratching his head.  
  
Suddenly, something swooped down and grabbed Beast Boy, and lifted him into the air.  
  
"Beast Boy!" Robin and Starfire shouted together.  
  
"Hey! What the--" Beast Boy struggled desperately. The dark figure released him.   
  
Beast Boy transformed into a bird, then turned back into himself before hitting the ground.  
  
"That's the guy! He's the one that almost got us killed and I bet the same guy who stole from the   
  
department store!"   
  
Robin looked up into the sky at the dark, shadowy figure and grabbed the retractable bo staff from his   
  
utility belt.  
  
"If you're looking for something to steal, I doubt that Marvin's Warehouse of Men's Clothes is what you   
  
want."  
  
He then threw the bo staff at the shadow. But the figure dodged it with ease.  
  
"On the contrary, I have found exactly what I've been looking for," he replied to Robin.  
  
"Better hope it fits," said Cyborg from behind the shadow and shot at him with his sonic cannon. "'Cause  
  
it's all you'll be wearing once you're in jail."  
  
The shadow didn't dodge Cyborg's attack, but he didn't have to, the sonic blast seemed to have gone right   
  
through him, without harming him at all.  
  
The Titans all exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Beast Boy asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"They call me Shadow," the dark figure replied, and then hurled what looked like the same black energy Raven  
  
uses at Beast Boy.   
  
Beast Boy dodged it by turning into a bat and flying up.  
  
"Shadows are not suppose to be able to attack!" said Starfire, confronting the villain.  
  
"Your shadow cannot attack, but mine can!"  
  
Starfire turned around in time to see what looked like to be Shadow's twin. It blasted her with dark energy.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin called from below.  
  
Starfire let out a little yelp but flew up again and started firing starbolts from her hands.  
  
Shadow evaded each one of her starbolts. "Your attacks are useless. They can't affect me. I can  
  
dodge each one of them."  
  
"Dodge this," said Raven, who was hovering in the air behind Shadow. She shot at him with her black energy.  
  
The energy struck him square in the chest. Shadow dropped lower in the air.  
  
He raised his head. "You...," he said as she raised a hand full of new black energy.  
  
"You will return what you stole," Raven demanded.  
  
Shadow shook his head at her. "I haven't stolen anything....yet."  
  
Catching her off guard, Shadow suddenly chucked a large black ball of energy at her.  
  
Raven blocked it with her own energy, but the impact was just too great. She began falling  
  
through the air towards the ground.   
  
Her cloak whipped through the air as she fell. She opened her eyes to see the hard ground she was  
  
about to land on. Raven gasped.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the ground was replaced by large green wings, and she felt herself land on something  
  
soft.  
  
Beast Boy had caught her in time.  
  
"Thanks," Raven whispered to him, as she sat up on the great green Pterodactyl wings. Beast Boy winked at her.  
  
Raven then stood up and took a big leap before diving back into the air.   
  
In the sky, Starfire and Shadow were battling it out. Robin and Cyborg were shooting at him from below.  
  
"Go ahead Raven," said Beast Boy. Raven looked down to see him standing on the ground below her. "I got your back."  
  
Raven nodded and flew towards Shadow. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and followed suit.  
  
"This isn't over," growled Raven at Shadow, who had just blasted Starfire with dark energy again.  
  
"You're right it's not," Shadow said, turning to face her. "It's just beginning."  
  
He again shot a ball of energy at her but this time Raven was able to dodge it.  
  
"What do you want?" Raven shouted as she threw balls of black energy back at him.  
  
"What I've come for...," the mysterious, dark figure answered.  
  
Shadow suddenly shot himself at her, and Raven had seconds to react. She only managed to evade him.  
  
But Shadow wasn't quitting. He charged at her again, and this time he was able to grab one of her legs  
  
as she was flying up.   
  
"Let go of me!" Raven exclaimed, twisting madly to break free of his grasp.  
  
"Hold still before I---AAAHHH!"   
  
Large green talons had sunk into one of Shadow's arms.   
  
"Get away Changeling!" Shadow shouted, and blasted a large ball of dark energy at him.  
  
The large green bird fell to the ground.  
  
"Beast Boy!" cried Raven.  
  
She turned back to Shadow, anger written all over her face.  
  
"Don't hurt my friends...," She said threateningly, her eyes beginning to glow red.  
  
"Raven!" Robin shouted from below. He tossed a birdarang at Shadow, but Shadow merely put his hand up  
  
and blocked it with a dark energy shield, which grew into a large veil that covered the two of them in the air.  
  
"Release all your energy. Feel the anger. Let rage consume you," Shadow told Raven.  
  
Raven's cloak began to stretch, claws of black energy emerged from it.  
  
"That's it, feel the hatrid, the fear. The fear of losing one of your friends," continued Shadow.  
  
Raven's whole body was glowing now. Her eyes were burning red.   
  
"Feel the pain. The pain of losing someone you love....."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Raven screamed, so loud that the veil burst and everything   
  
within 100 feet of it was blown backwards.  
  
************************  
  
"Ah man, talk about a headache," said Beast Boy, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Suddenly he was very aware of everyone staring at him.  
  
"Uhh...what's going on?" he asked them.   
  
"You were knocked out," Robin replied. Cyborg helped Beast Boy to his feet.  
  
"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked, looking around. "And, where's Raven?"  
  
None of the team answered. Beast Boy stared at them.  
  
"Where is she?" Beast Boy asked again.  
  
They all exchanged uneasy glances.  
  
"We do not know where she is, we cannot find her," Starfire tried to explain.  
  
"We think Shadow took her," Robin cut in. "We don't know where though."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Let's go find her!"  
  
"Easy man, we're gonna," started Cyborg, "We have to go back to the Tower first though, see if we can   
  
locate---"  
  
"Nuh uh, no way! We're gonna go look for her right now!" Beast Boy interrupted.  
  
"We will, as soon as we can find Shadow and info on him, we'll know where to start looking," said Robin.  
  
Beast Boy shook his head. "You guys can go back to Titans Tower and find your precious info on Shadow, I'm  
  
going to look for Raven now."  
  
He then turned and started walking away from them in the opposite direction.  
  
"You're being stupid Beast Boy, you don't even know where to start looking for her," Robin called after him.  
  
"I told her I had her back," Beast Boy replied. "I'm not letting her down again."  
  
"But---" objected Starfire.  
  
"Let him go," Cyborg muttered, "Who knows, maybe it's better havin' one of us already out lookin' for her."  
  
And with that, Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and flew off into the sky.  
  
****************************  
  
Raven slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" she said aloud to herself.  
  
She appeared to be sitting in a dark room strapped to a chair.  
  
Raven tried tugging and yanking herself free but the chair wouldn't give.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she called out.  
  
Still no use.  
  
"Let me out of here!" she said through clenched teeth.   
  
"Now why would I go and do a foolish thing like that?" said a voice from out of no where.   
  
Raven stared into the darkness in front of her.   
  
"Now, now when I have you right where I want you. Now when the dark side is calling your name."  
  
"Where are you?" Raven asked furiously.  
  
"Where am I?" the voice mocked, "Where am I? Well, I could be to your left."  
  
There was a sound of someone rushing past and Raven whipped her head to the left.  
  
"Or I could be to your right."  
  
Raven again heard the rushing sound and she turned her head to her right.  
  
"But mostly, I'm right in front of you and you never even notice...."  
  
"Show yourself," demanded Raven.  
  
"You already see me...every time you stare into the darkness you're staring at  
  
me...every time you think a shadow just moved on its own...you're seeing   
  
me...every time---"  
  
"I get it," Raven said angerily.  
  
"I don't think you get the half of it," Shadow replied. "Do you even know why  
  
you're here?"  
  
Raven stared blankly. "No," she answered.  
  
"I think you do," the Shadow objected. "I think you know exactly why you're  
  
here. It haunts you in your dreams, doesn't it? The fact that you're not all  
  
good. The fact that you can see what others can't. The fact that deep down,   
  
you know that you're going to have to make a choice."  
  
Raven sat, eyes beginning to grow wide.  
  
"But you don't know what that choice is, do you?" continued Shadow, "You are unaware   
  
that soon, you will have to decide between your life, and the life of one of   
  
your friends."  
  
Raven shook her head. "No...," she whispered.   
  
Shadow laughed. "Are they really that important to you?"  
  
Raven bowed her head.  
  
"They are aren't they? Who would of thought, of all people, you needed   
  
friends the most...But then again, they are your escape. Your escape for who   
  
you really are, for what you're really capable of. Well, I'm telling you this  
  
now, there is no escaping what you're destined to be."  
  
*************************  
  
"I don't get it, there's no info on him anywhere, no signs of a previous  
  
theft at all," Robin told the group while searching the net.  
  
"What about kidnapping?" asked Cyborg, watching over Robin's shoulder.  
  
"No, nothing. The guy just doesn't have a record."   
  
"So what do you think he wants with Raven?"   
  
"Dunno, but I don't wanna wait around too long to find out."  
  
"Perhaps we should of gone looking for her with Beast Boy," said Starfire, who   
  
had been pacing back and forth in the computer lab. "What if something has   
  
happened to him as well?"  
  
"Well, that would mean he's having better luck than us with finding Shadow,"   
  
Robin answered, typing in a new search.  
  
************************  
  
"There's no need for any controversy, I'm merely offering you the chance  
  
to join me...join me in the revolution of dark powers. Where rage, hate, and   
  
fear consume all."  
  
"I'm not my father," Raven said bitterly. "And I'd never join you!"  
  
"You might think differently if you knew the consequences," Shadow protested.  
  
*********************  
  
If I were a Shadow, where would I take someone I kidnapped, Beast Boy thought   
  
to himself as he flew over the city. Wait, what kind of question is that?  
  
Ugh....this is useless, there are only so many places he could of taken her!  
  
How am I suppose to track down a shadow, this is crazy! Whoa...crazy...  
  
CRAZY! The nut house! Beast Boy flew in circles over the old run-down mental   
  
institution. She's gotta be here, she's just gotta! I mean, where else would he  
  
of taken her?  
  
*********************  
  
"You don't need them anymore, no...friends are pointless when you are   
  
working for evil," Shadow went on, "All you need to remember is to look out   
  
for yourself...and justice is what you make it."  
  
"Would you shut up? How many times do I have to tell you I'm not joining  
  
you?" Raven spat.  
  
Suddenly two red eyes descended from the darkness. "Who ever said you had a   
  
choice in the matter?"   
  
Raven's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Did you actually think they were coming for you? Your friends? You think they   
  
cared enough to come looking for you? To come to your rescue. Think   
  
again..." Shadow then let out a long, cold laugh.  
  
Raven closed her eyes. No..they are my friends...they wouldn't leave me...  
  
"They don't care about you, they never have...you mean nothing to them..."  
  
"It's not true...it can't be...," Raven whispered.  
  
"You're air to them, you have no purpose. But join me and you'll have  
  
a very suitable purpose indeed!"  
  
"NO!" Raven screamed at him.  
  
Her eyes began glowing white and her cloak rised up from the chair.  
  
"THEN YOU SHALL DIE!" Shadow bellowed and started summoning a large  
  
ball of black energy into his hands.  
  
Raven started trying to tug herself free again. Shadow laughed at her despair.  
  
"It's no use! Try all you want!"  
  
The ball of energy then shot out like a laser beam from his hands, Raven   
  
managed to knock her chair on its side before it hit her.  
  
Then, suddenly, there was a humungus crashing sound as the wall Raven had  
  
been facing crumbled to the ground and a green-colored elephant charged in.  
  
Shadow turned around in time to evade it. The elephant then changed into a   
  
rhino and charged at Shadow again. Shadow flew up and shot his black energy   
  
at the rhino. Meanwhile, Raven continued to struggle in the overturned chair.  
  
Beast Boy continued his battle in the air with Shadow as a falcon, and swooped  
  
down on him occasionaly scratching his face as Shadow continued to fire energy   
  
blasts at him.  
  
"No matter what you do, Changeling, you can't save her from what she is to  
  
become! Her heart is black like her father's!"   
  
Beast Boy swooped at him as a falcon and all of a sudden turned into a lion,  
  
and pounced on him, making him fall into the hallway.  
  
"Come on dude, Raven might be a little gloomy but her heart isn't black," Beast   
  
Boy said as he landed on the floor as a human.  
  
"A little help over here might be nice...," came Raven's voice from the   
  
toppled chair.  
  
"Huh?" said Beast Boy distracted, and then rushed over to help her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.  
  
"Yes, but I can't get myself free," Raven answered.  
  
"Alright...," Beast Boy cracked his knuckles and his neck. Raven stared at   
  
him curiously.  
  
"Time to do what I do best...," he said and morphed into a gorilla.  
  
He placed his hands on the clasps that were locking her in and pulled with all  
  
his might. Within thirty seconds, they had snapped off and she was free.  
  
Beast Boy changed back and held up his arms. "Gotta be somethin' I'm  
  
puttin' in the tofu," he remarked, attempting to show off his muscles.  
  
Raven pulled herself out of the chair and stood up to face Beast Boy.  
  
He was looking at her with a smug look on his face and wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Raven merely stared at him not knowing what to say.  
  
"I..I um---" she started.  
  
"You didn't think you finished me that easy now did you?"   
  
Shadow had arisen and was floating in the air in front of the giant hole in   
  
the wall.   
  
"Come on!" Raven shouted at Beast Boy. Beast Boy transformed back into a hawk and they   
  
both flew out into the hallway, Shadow on their tails.  
  
Beast Boy returned to normal form. "This way," he told Raven, grabbing her arm and  
  
leading her around a corner.  
  
This hall wasn't quite as dark as the previous room, some of the old lights flickered  
  
on the ceiling, but there were still enough dark areas for Shadow to hide and wait to attack.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy leaned against a wall. "What do we do? He could be anywhere," Raven whispered.  
  
"Well I don't wanna stick around to find out where he is," Beast Boy replied. "Follow me."  
  
Raven didn't protest and she followed Beast Boy down the hall.   
  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Raven asked him as they continued down the shadowy corridors.  
  
"Course I do! I'm Beast Boy! All I have to do is follow my natural animal instincts and we're outta  
  
here in a jiffy!" boasted Beast Boy, not noticing Raven roll her eyes.  
  
Beast Boy suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and Raven ran into him.  
  
"What's the big id-"  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" asked Raven, slightly irritated.  
  
"Listen," Beast Boy urged.  
  
Raven closed her eyes and focused. She heard it too. The sound of someone rustling past.  
  
"It's him!" she gasped.  
  
"He's coming from the right, no, I mean the left!" Beast Boy yelled.  
  
"No, from the front!" Raven corrected and pulled Beast Boy down to the floor just as a   
  
ball of dark energy shot over their heads.  
  
"Foolish Titans! You'll never escape me!"  
  
"In there!" Raven shouted as the nearest door burst open at her command and she shoved Beast  
  
Boy and herself inside. Once inside, she quickly locked the door.  
  
"Whoa, talk about bright," said Beast Boy, shielding his eyes. Raven raised her cloak to shield her eyes  
  
as well.  
  
The room was extremely white, and the walls were covered in padding.  
  
"It's a psycho person's room," Beast Boy analyzed.  
  
"Not the best way to put it, but yes I would have to agree," said Raven, moving her hands along the   
  
padded wall.  
  
"Do you think he can get us in here?" Beast Boy wondered.  
  
"Not with this much light he can't," Raven answered, and sat down on the floor.  
  
Beast Boy watched her for a moment before coming to sit next to her.  
  
"So...what did he want you for?" he asked.  
  
"He wanted me to join some sort of dark army. Something I think that has to do with my father," Raven replied.  
  
"But you didn't..."  
  
"No," Raven said firmly. "I told him no. I told him I would never join him. I told him I wanted to stay with you--  
  
the Teen Titans. He told me you guys didn't care..."  
  
"You know he's wrong though right? You didn't believe him right?" asked Beast Boy, sounding somewhat hysterical.  
  
Raven paused. "I had my moments of doubt...," she said hesitantly.  
  
"How could you even think that Raven? We're your friends, we would never let you leave us like that. At least,  
  
I know I wouldn't...," Beast Boy said sheepishly and put his hand on hers. Raven looked up at him in surprise. 


	2. Shadow of a Doubt Part Two

Beast Boy looked remotely surprised himself. He and Raven both blushed and he took his hand off hers.  
  
"Oops, forgot. No physical contact..," he muttered.  
  
Raven was about to reply when suddenly, the room became pitch black.  
  
Both of them stood up. "What happened?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"The lights..he found a way to turn them off from the outside...he wants in."  
  
"And I bet he's gonna find a way in too...Raven, I think it's time we kicked some serious  
  
Shadow butt."  
  
"Cover me," Raven ordered, and raised her hands to face the door, her palms filled with   
  
powerful dark energy.  
  
"I gotcher back," Beast Boy replied from behind her.  
  
There was a moment of silence in which both Raven and Beast Boy watched the door warily....then BOOM!   
  
The door exploded and after the smoke cleared, Shadow stood there, but he looked different.   
  
He had long black hair, fangs, and instead of legs, a gassy looking funnel descended from his waist.  
  
"Whoa, dude!" Beast Boy squealed.  
  
"Oh boy..," said Raven under her breath.  
  
Shadow drew back his head and roared, making him expose his newly developed fangs.  
  
Beast Boy and Raven wasted no more time, Raven flew upwards and fired the energy from her hands while Beast Boy  
  
changed into a polar bear and charged at Shadow from below. He took a swipe at Shadow with one giant paw, only to be   
  
knocked backwards by a blast of energy.   
  
"Beast Boy, hold on," Raven said from above, and shot at Shadow, firing what looked to be bullets from her hands.  
  
Beast Boy quickly jumped up and transformed into a tiger. He pounced at Shadow just as Shadow was rising up toward the ceiling.  
  
Shadow and Raven met opposite each other in the air.   
  
"See what happens when you let anger and hate take control? You become invincible!" he bellowed, and then cackled.  
  
"Then I'd rather not be invincible," Raven replied angrily. Closing her eyes, she raised a finger to her forehead and chanted,  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."  
  
Shadow prepared to attack when all of a sudden, the broken door hit him from behind and knocked him to the floor.  
  
And just as he was about to get up, Beast Boy knocked him into the wall by charging at him as a rhino.  
  
"Alright!" Beast Boy shouted happily and grinned up at Raven. The smile was wiped from his face when he saw that she   
  
was not looking pleased. Reluctantly, he returned his gaze to Shadow, who had gotten back up, and his eyes were now glowing  
  
a dangerous red.  
  
"FOOLISH CHILDREN, ALL YOU HAVE DOWN IS INCREASE MY POWERS!" he shouted, his voice sounding much more   
  
deep and monster-like.  
  
He turned to Beast Boy and shot red laser beams out of his eyes.  
  
"Whaaa," yelped Beast Boy, dodging it by turning into a parrot.  
  
He flew up to Raven, who was pelting Shadow with more energy bullets.  
  
"Got any plans?" she managed to say through attacks.  
  
"Yah," Beast Boy replied, "Don't get hit!"  
  
They both flew out of the way as Shadow sent powerful waves of energy at them.  
  
Being so close to the open doorway, Raven and Beast Boy took the opportunity to escape to the hall.  
  
Shadow came floating out after them, firing with his laser eyes.  
  
"YOU CAN RUN ALL YOU WANT BUT IT'S NO USE! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DESTINY!"  
  
"And you can't escape destiny in prison."  
  
Shadow turned to his right, and was blown away by a sonic blast.  
  
"Alright! It worked this time!" said a happy Cyborg.  
  
"Robin, Star, Cy!" Beast Boy said astonished, "You guys made it!"  
  
"You bet we did," Robin replied, "And it looks like we did just in time."  
  
Starfire flew over to Raven and Beast Boy. "Friends, you are unharmed?"  
  
"Somewhat..," murmured Raven.  
  
"How did you find us?" asked Beast Boy amazed.  
  
"Through a search on Shadow...we couldn't find anything on him about any previous thefts, but then a page  
  
about this place popped up. Said how a patient escaped from here when this place was running. Someone  
  
named Adrian Perry...," explained Robin.  
  
"Guy was a total nutjob," Cyborg continued. "Crazy loner who believed the world's destruction would end all his   
  
problems. Even confused his inmates when he said he could communicate with his shadow."  
  
"Sounds like him," said Raven.  
  
"How did you figure out where to go?" Robin asked Beast Boy, and everyone else stared at him curiously.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh," Beast Boy replied nervously, "Lucky guess?"  
  
The Titans didn't have time to reply, for Cyborg was then blasted with a ball of Shadow's dark energy.  
  
"I HAVEN'T BEEN DEFEATED YET TITANS, NOR WILL I EVER!" Shadow roared.  
  
"Titans, go!" Robin commanded.   
  
Raven and Starfire both flew at Shadow, Starfire firing her starbolts, Raven her dark energy.  
  
Robin headed for Shadow himself until the dark figure dropped down right in front of him.  
  
"Looking for something?" Robin asked, and then attempted to kick Shadow in the stomach.   
  
But his foot went right through.   
  
"Huh?" Robin said confused.  
  
He looked up, and got blown backwards by a ball of energy.  
  
"Don't worry, Robin, I got 'im," said Cyborg, rushing to his side. Cyborg raised his right arm and  
  
shot at Shadow with a sonic blast. This attack went through him as well.  
  
"WHAT! THAT WAS A DIRECT HIT!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"It's his shadow," Robin said suddenly, "You can't hit his shadow. You can only hit his normal form."  
  
Robin and Cyborg both looked over at the real Shadow, who was fighting Raven and Starfire.  
  
"Titans! I have a plan!"   
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy leaned in and listened carefully.  
  
"Since we can't attack the fake Shadow, we're gonna have to concretrate all our attacks on the real one. But  
  
we're gonna need to distract the fake one somehow---"  
  
"Leave it to me!" Beast Boy chimed in.   
  
"Sure you can handle it on your own Beast Boy?" asked Robin.  
  
"Hey, they don't call me Beast Boy the Super Great for nuthin," he replied, polishing his nails on his uniform.  
  
Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks of confusion.  
  
"Right....," said Cyborg, "Just be on a lookout for him."  
  
Robin and Cyborg rushed over to help Raven and Starfire. Beast Boy stood alone, glancing around.  
  
"You want some of this?" Cyborg shouted, shooting at Shadow with his sonic cannon.  
  
Shadow dodged Cyborg's attack and shot at him with the lasers from his eyes.  
  
"Whoa!" said Cyborg, diving out of the way.  
  
"Yaahh!" yelled Starfire, as she hurled more starbolts at Shadow. One actually hit him this time and Shadow  
  
staggered in the air. But he quickly regained himself and shot his laser beams at her. The first two didn't hit her  
  
but on the third beam, she wasn't so lucky.  
  
Starfire dropped through the air.  
  
Robin looked up. "Starfire!" he gasped, and jumped up to catch her in his arms.  
  
"Raven!" he called. Raven looked down at them and immediately flew over.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, looking at Starfire.   
  
"She's been hit," Robin replied, uncovering her shoulder.  
  
Raven leaned forward, her hands glowing with black energy, and placed them on Starfire's shoulder.  
  
Underneath, the torn skin came back together, and the wound healed automatically.  
  
Starfire slowly opened her eyes, and touched her healed shoulder.  
  
She then looked at Robin and Raven. "Thank you both!" she said brightly.  
  
"Anytime," muttered Raven.  
  
"Could you guys hurry it up over there?" Cyborg shouted while trying to avoid an attack by Shadow. "I'm  
  
gettin' my butt kicked!"  
  
The three of them hurried back over to Cyborg. Beast Boy watched the scene a good fifty feet away.  
  
"Okay...nuthin to do but watch them destroy Shadow...or the other way around. What am I doing? I should  
  
be helping! Standing around like this is pointless! Why did Robin make me do this? Wait, I volunteered...  
  
Well now I'm volunteering to go help!"  
  
Beast Boy started running in the direction of the fight when suddenly, the shadow appeared in front of him.  
  
"Going somewhere Changeling?" it asked.  
  
"Not anymore!" Beast Boy replied, and turned into an eagle. The shadow fired at him with its lasers.   
  
Beast Boy evaded it with his aerial agility.  
  
"Looks like BB found Shadow's evil twin," said Cyborg to Robin as Robin tossed a freeze disc at the real Shadow.   
  
Raven overheard and looked in his direction. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Beast Boy fighting the shadow on his own.  
  
But she didn't have time to go help, as a ball of energy was shot at her.   
  
"Can't catch me," said Beast Boy in human form, then turned into a frog and hopped out of the way as laser beams came  
  
his direction.  
  
"Star!" Cyborg shouted across the hall. She flew over to him wearing an eager face.   
  
"I need a lift."  
  
"Hiyah!" Robin said as he tried a high kick in the air. Shadow caught him by the leg and threw him into a wall.  
  
"Think you can dodge it this time?" said Cyborg, who was being held up in the air by Starfire, titanium suit and all.  
  
The sonic energy burst out of his sonic cannon and scored a direct hit at Shadow, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"This is almost too easy," Beast Boy said lazily as he sprang out of the way of more lasers.  
  
"This fight's over, Shadow," said Robin, the team gathered around the fallen villain.  
  
"Surrender, we do not wish to fight you anymore," Starfire pleaded.  
  
"Hey, are you blind?" Beast Boy teased the shadow, "I'm over here!"  
  
The shadow roared in frustration. It immediately started firing lasers in every direction at Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy dove of the way and looked at his left arm. There was a burn on his sleeve from where the laser had grazed it.  
  
"Whoa, that almost hit me...," he whispered to himself. "Whaaaa!" he yelped and jumped out of the way again as a ball of energy   
  
came his way.  
  
"You think you've won...you think it's over..," Shadow mumbled on the floor as the Titans watched.  
  
Beast Boy flew over the shadow, but he couldn't dodge the new speed of the lasers, and one of his wings was struck as soon  
  
as he got up in the air.   
  
"Ooww," Beast Boy cringed and held his arm while sitting on the floor. "Uh oh...," he heard himself mutter as a dark figure stood   
  
over him.  
  
"You've had the upper hand until now Titans," Shadow continued, "But now...now you're the ones who are going to be left in pain and  
  
despair...now it is you who will spend the rest of your days in misery..." Shadow lifted his head and looked past them at the helpless   
  
Beast Boy. "If I am going to pay...so is he....AAGGHH!" he shouted as he raised himself up.  
  
All four of the Titans used their powers on him at once, causing a huge cloud of smoke to rise up and block their view.   
  
When the smoke finally did clear, Shadow lay on the ground, not moving at all.  
  
"Is he...dead?" Starfire asked cautiously.  
  
Robin put a hand to his neck. "No, just knocked out I think."  
  
"Whew, that was a tough one," said Cyborg wearily. "How'd you handle, BB?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"BB?"  
  
The Titans looked across the hall. Beast Boy laid on the floor, looking deadly still.  
  
Starfire gasped.  
  
Raven looked at him in shock. "No...," she whispered.  
  
She flew over and kneeled down next to him. "Beast Boy?" she said softly.  
  
Looking him over, she saw that there were burns all over where the lasers had hit through him.  
  
Raven put her hands on his shoulders and shook him hard. "Beast Boy, wake up!" she shouted at him.  
  
Still there was no movement or any signs of life.  
  
Raven swallowed. Her eyes were now starting to shine with tears. "Beast Boy you have to wake up..."  
  
The rest of the team was standing over Beast Boy now. They were looking from Beast Boy to Raven in agony.   
  
"You have to...," Raven whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Beast Boy didn't move. His green skin glowed paler than normal.  
  
Raven looked down and closed her eyes. She fought back more tears as they plummeted against her eyelids.  
  
No..he can't be dead..he just can't be....There has to be a way.....  
  
Raven lifted her head up and placed both her hands on Beast Boy's face.   
  
"Azarath Met--"  
  
"Raven, what are you doing?" Starfire asked tearfully.   
  
Raven ignored her.  
  
She closed her eyes and focused all of herself on Beast Boy. Her mind, soul, and heart, everything, was focused on him.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos.....Azarath Metrion Zinthos....Azarath Metrion Zinthos...."  
  
Beast Boy's body began to glow with dark energy...Raven's energy...  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos.....Azarath Metrion Zinthos....Azarath Metrion Zinthos...."  
  
His wounds...they started to heal themselves....she felt them healing....  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos.....Azarath Metrion Zinthos....Azarath Metrion Zinthos...."  
  
His heart....she felt it start pumping life back into his body....  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos.....Azarath Metrion Zinthos....Azarath Metrion Zinthos...."  
  
His mind....she felt it awaken and come to life again....  
  
Raven continued her chant, but only in her mind. She kept her eyes closed. She held her breath.  
  
Then she heard the sound of someone letting their breath out, and she heard the rest of the team gasp.  
  
Raven slowly opened her eyes. And when she did, she came face to face with Beast Boy's green ones.  
  
"Whoa...," he said, awestruck. "What just happened?"  
  
Raven immediately took her hands off of Beast Boy's face. She let out her breath and looked at the floor.  
  
Beast Boy looked down at his chest. "Whoa, what happened to all my burns?" he said, thoroughly surprised.  
  
Cyborg held out his hand and lifted Beast Boy to his feet. "It was Raven, man, you should of seen what she did to you."  
  
Robin and Starfire were staring at Raven, looking half worried and half amazed.   
  
Raven stood up, and swayed on the spot. Robin and Starfire grabbed her to keep her from falling.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Robin, looking concerned.  
  
"Yah...," she answered, sounding a bit drowsy, "Just a little dizzy..."  
  
"Then let's head home," said Cyborg suddenly, "I'm more than ready for a nap."  
  
"I'm with you on that one!" Beast Boy said, grinning.  
  
"Me and Star will just go grab Shadow," said Robin.   
  
As they followed Cyborg to the outside, Beast Boy paused and grabbed Raven's shoulder.  
  
"What?" she asked, turning around to look at him.   
  
"I don't know what you did back there Raven, but uhh....thanks," he said, somewhat shyly.  
  
"You're welcome," Raven replied. They both looked at each other.  
  
********************************  
  
"Finally!" Beast Boy said excitedly, "Sunlight!"  
  
The rising sun peeked over the city's buildings.  
  
"We all ready to go?" asked Robin as Starfire followed behind him, carrying Shadow.  
  
"You bet!" Cyborg exclaimed. "And guess who gets a front seat!"   
  
"Me?" asked Beast Boy surprised, pointing at himself.  
  
Cyborg grinned. "That's right! You earned it man! Just don't mess with my controls...."  
  
Beast Boy looked at Raven and saw a small smile escape her lips.   
  
"You know what? I think I'm going to have to pass on that," Beast Boy replied in a superior tone.   
  
And he crawled to the back seat with Raven leaving the rest of them looking utterly confused.  
  
~Finished~  
  
(A/N: Whew, finally finished! Man, that was a lot longer than expected. Hope you guys enjoyed it though! _ I'm thinking  
  
about writing another Teen Titans fic, maybe what would be the next episode after this one. Good idea? Yes? No?) 


End file.
